Clockwork
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: It happened every day like clockwork.


So I'm obsessed with the show that I have no claims on (aka: Legend of Korra). I love it. Everything about it. I love it almost more than the original. It is so fucking fantastic - seriously.

All I spend my time doing is writing fanfiction for it. I need to go to rehab. Which would be a good thing because then I'll have something to do till the next season starts up again. Ha.

So here's a quick one-shot.

Clockwork

* * *

There was a certain point in the day where he couldn't stop thinking about her. It'd hit him all at once and then plague him for the rest of the day. Sometimes it'd be at four in the morning, sometimes it'd be nine at night; but whatever the day or the month, at a certain point in the day, all that ran through his mind were her feet – always light and quick (she was always faster that him).

As soon as she barged into his mind, things stopped working. His tongue seemed to swell and impede the formation of any semblance of a sentence he wished to piece together. His feet also seemed to fail to function. When she glanced at him with those blue eyes of hers, the table that had once been five feet to his left was now right beneath his feet. He was hopeless.

Yet, he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be. He had someone else, someone who lit up his world. She was beautiful; he go so far to say she was flawless. Well, until she opened her mouth and made him sick with her sweet words. Or she'd be undoubtedly selfless or righteous. It bothered him to no end. Who was she trying to impress? She already had him and her father was now estranged. He figured she was simply an insolent child intent on stealing the spotlight from the true star (a by-product of her abandonment).

Mako decided one day he was sick.

He secluded himself to the joint room he shared with his brother. Kicking out the worried boy had been a struggle ("Bro? Do you need anything? I can get you a bucket, crackers? Do you need an air acolyte? Bro-!"), but only because he cared. Who could ask for a better brother? He couldn't – that was for sure. Mako laid in bed, refusing any guests.

A knock came from the door around four in the afternoon.

"Mako?"

Like clockwork.

"Can I come in?"

He sighed, might as well...

Coughing for effect, Mako grunted a harsh, "Yeah."

The door slid open revealing a worn looking avatar. "Bolin told me you weren't feeling well."

He sat up, nodding.

"What's wrong?"

The sentence felt wrong slipping from her lips. After all, she was the one who had been locked in a metal box, waiting for her doom. She was the one they had found, bruised and broken, on the back of a weary looking polar-bear dog. She was the one who had been so close to hypothermia, they thought they'd never get her back. And _she_ was asking what was wrong with _him_? He'd never understand her selflessness.

As she pulled up a stool, inviting herself to sit, he groaned inwardly. What was with the inquisition anyways? Wasn't being "sick" a good enough excuse to sit around all day?

"I'm just not feeling well; head's all fuzzy."

Korra bit her lip, as if trying to diagnose his supposed illness. She sat that way for a few moments, which was pure torture for poor Mako. His eyes focused on her bottom lip, pulled in between her pearly whites. All he could think of was pulling that lip between his own teeth and listening to the small noise made in the back of her throat and the way her hand would cup his –

"Yeah, I have no idea what's wrong with you."

Mako laughed curtly, "That's fine. I'll be okay soon, I just need to lay in bed." They sat in awkward silence for a few more moments (which was really hours, according to Mako), until Korra spoke up again.

"Do you want me to leave?"

He thought about it in earnest for a few seconds, mulling over the thought of the silent room he would be left with. The only sounds would be the pattering of the feet of the air-bending children and the ticking of the clock. "No."

Her blue eyes widened in momentary shock; and it did not go unnoticed. But Mako commended her for her quick recovery.

"Why, will ya' miss me Mr. Cool Guy?" She slapped his thigh, "I didn't know you cared so much." But he could see it in her eyes, the pained look behind her smile. She knew he cared. She'd known from the moment they found her, half-alive on the heaving back of Naga. She'd known when he fought his way to her, pushing aside two of the most powerful benders in the city (granted – they were all on the same side and all concerned for the safety of the Avatar) just so he could carry her to the saddle of the air bison and then move so close to her face they could've kissed.

_ "You're safe now." _

She knew.

Mako shook his head, lips twitching into a straight line, "Hardly – it'd be nice and quiet for once."

Korra took it in stride, like she always did, and countered with a quip of her own, "Oh whatever – your life would suck without me." Unable to keep his straight face any longer, Mako simply smiled at her.

* * *

What did you think? I kinda wanted it to fit into the "Perfume" story line. (Which I'm still trying to continue my storyline without summarizing the season finale. Shit's hard. BeeTeeDubbs.) But for realsies - tell me what cha thinkin'. Anything, really. I'm sad and lonely.

'Kay thanks.

Bye.


End file.
